


Race

by AlexxaSick



Category: Arashi (Band), Johnny's Entertainment, Jpop
Genre: Cosplay, Costume Kink, Furry, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-19
Updated: 2012-09-19
Packaged: 2017-11-28 08:08:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/672159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexxaSick/pseuds/AlexxaSick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jun gets horny in the most random places</p>
            </blockquote>





	Race

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for the [Je-anon-smut-meme](http://smut-meme.livejournal.com/529.html) on may for this prompt right [here](http://smut-meme.livejournal.com/529.html?thread=10513#t10513). I didn't claim it before xD but by now you should know I write the weirdest shit don't you? xDDDD I told kokkaii to choose three prompt from the meme and that I would write one of them XD this is the result  
> 

It was weird.

But Nino just let it happen because, let’s face it: he had done weirder things in weirder places in weirder situations with the rest of arashi.

Jun was spread over him on the couch where he had been lounging in wait for the staff to call him to help him out of the costume.

                                    

Aiba and Sakurai had  work after filming Arashi-chan, so they were the first out of the costumes. Then Jun had won Janken, so he was next. Nino hated the waiting time he had to do still with the dark horse costume on – he couldn’t even play with his DS.

Jun had come in the grey bottoms and tank top they wore under the suit and had kissed him. Nino complied, happy for the distraction.

That was until Jun started humping the black horse costume while kissing him.

“Ni-no…” Jun whispered, and his voice sounded so sexy, with his breath coming in puffs.

How in earth was Nino supposed to act like a responsible adult when Jun was looking at him with those eyes?! Those perfect, almond-shaped, caramel-colored, dazed eyes.

Nino shifted to at least pull off the costume’s head.

“Just leave it, Oshaberi Kazunari,” Jun ordered as he played with the tag pinned to the costume’s chest.

Jun reached his hand down for the hidden opening the costume designer had kindly sewn on the suits so they could relieve themselves between shoots without having to wait for staff to become available to help them pull the costumes off. It took a few seconds of struggle, but Jun was finally freeing Nino’s cock, rubbing it between his fingers to make it hard.

Jun kneeled on the floor, next to the sofa, to be able to suck him off for a bit.

“I want to fuck you, but I don’t think we can do that, so you’ll have to fuck me, “ Jun said, pulling a bottle of body lotion from his bag and preparing his own hole haphazardly. “Come, Nino, fuck me?” he uttered between his teeth bending over a table.

Nino scrambled to his feet standing behind Jun, as fast as the bulky costume let him.

Of course Nino had done this quite a few times before, and it surely wasn’t the first time he took Jun. But he had never tried to do this with a costume as big as this one, so it took longer than usual finding the way in.

Nino buried himself in Jun as deep as he could, which wasn’t more than the head of his cock. But Jun pushed his hips back, allowing a bit more in and inviting him to move with a groan. He didn’t wait for Nino to adjust or plan the logistics of how it was going to work though, and Nino couldn’t move an inch as Jun started rocking back and forth.

Jun fucked himself franticly as he pumped his own cock, wanting this to be over soon. It was starting to get harder to breathe with the costume’s head still bound tightly around Nino’s head, so he released Jun’s hips (not that his grip had been helping anyways) and threw the horse head on the floor, finally panting in relief.

“I’m coming,” Jun announced between pants.

Nino felt Jun go erratic and start contracting around him, and he let his own orgasm fill his senses.

Grabbing a box of tissues from one of the hair and makeup stations, Jun cleaned the costume as best as he could and closed it, helping Nino sit on the couch again.

The door opened and Ohno came into the room the moment Jun was paddling back from the toilet where he had disposed the used tissues, wearing only a bracelet he had forgotten to take off.

“They said they are ready for you, Nino,” Ohno muttered confusedly.

“Thank you, Oh-chan,” Nino blurted with more calmness than he felt. Picking up the horse head from the floor before leaving, Nino walked out the room.

Ohno turned to Jun for an explanation, but Jun only shrugged as he pulled his boxers back on and started to get dressed as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened.

 

**Author's Note:**

>   
> **A.N.:** I downloaded this gif from tumblr (I didn't have the precaution to save the author so if it's your gif please tell me and I'll credit you or remove it) since forever always thinking I'd use it whenever I felt like claiming this fic xDDDD


End file.
